In recent years, as disclosed in patent literature 1 (JP-A-2011-211088), technology is being developed for automatically creating image-processing-use component data used when performing image recognition of leaded components to be mounted by a component mounter. With this method for automatically creating image-processing-use component data, an image of a component with the same specifications as a leaded component to be used in production is captured in advance, the image is image processed, and shape data (such as dimensions of the body of the component, lead positions, lead quantity, lead pitch, lead width, and lead length) of the component is measured, then image-processing-use component data including that shape data is created. Then, after starting production, a component picked up by a suction nozzle of a component mounter is imaged by a camera and image recognition of the size and shape of the component is performed, and the recognition result is then compared with the image-processing-use component data created earlier so as to determine the type, pickup position, pickup orientation, and so on, of the picked up component.